


Teaching Holmes something new

by 1sherlocktogo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1sherlocktogo/pseuds/1sherlocktogo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about the relationship between detective Sherlock Holmes and the reader based upon Sherlock, the TV series on the BBC. I do not own any of these characters or theyre respective rights. All character rights go to the BBC. The only character i did create was the female character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Holmes something new

You've known Sherlock and John for about 5 years and have regularly kept in touch but about a week ago your flat was broken into, which left you petrified and the fact that the culprit was still there when you got home and knocked you out for a good hour while he ran-sacked the rest of your home and left, taking valuable jewellery and various pieces of technology just added insult to injury.  
Gladly him knocking you out didn't cause any bleeding but it did leave you with a headache for about an hour and a half, which is better than needing stitches, so you cant really complain under the circumstances.  
Needless to say you rang John and Sherlock strait away and they brought Lestrade (although burglary isnt his division, youve known the dashing silver fox for almost as long as Sherlock and John so he came) with them who sealed off your flat as a crime scene until the official investigation was complete.

You packed a bag of your things before hand and said to Lestrade that you would stay in a hotel until your flat was fully and thoroughly searched but surprisingly BOTH John and Sherlock would accept no less than for you to stay at they're flat, you hesitantly accepted, not wanting to be a burden, and you thought it may be slightly inappropriate since you've had an embarrassingly big crush on Sherlock which you manage to hide, leaving you feeling slightly smug because even 'The Great' Sherlock Holmes, to your knowledge, hasn't been able to spot it. That is how you ended up here; 221B Baker Street.

Today was just another normal day, getting out of bed, getting dressed in one of the last things you have left which you packed; a deep blue blouse and a black pencil skirt, you even pinned your hair up and put make-up on to make yourself feel better (a minimal amount but make up non the less) and you pottered round the house, (John has already left for work at the surgery, not making too much noise, as per usual just to make sure he doesn't wake you) doing some household chores (although you've only been here a week its the least you can do since the boys let you stay with them) its mostly just cleaning up Sherlock's experiments, petri dishes, beakers and what not. 

You pause, something seem's different: its Sherlock, he's not ignoring you, well not like he usually does anyway, he usually stares at the wall in a continuum of his own thought.  
He's watching you clean up his experiments, no watching isn't the right word for it, staring would be a better choice of words.  
His stare almost predatory, as soon as you notice you inquire:  
"Sherlock?"  
"Yes" he replies, still watching you clear up his mess... experement.  
"How come your staring at me? I Thought 'The Great' Sherlock Holmes would have better things to do with his time than watch me"  
you raise an eyebrow as you finish.

He stands up from his chair, a little like yourself, overdressed for sitting around the house but unlike you he doesn't have a reason for it. He's wearing his usual black suite with a white shirt which, like most of his shirts, looks about ready to burst under the strain, this is one of the things you love about him, wether he does it intentionally or not; knowing him, hes probably oblivious to the whole thing.  
He stops about a foot away from you and says, looking at you square in the eyes.  
"Do you think you could help me with something?"  
You give a slightly confused look at him but you say earnestly  
"Yes, of course"  
He takes a step closer, making sure his lips are next to your ear and half whispers  
"You see, I have a problem, ever since the day you helped me with the antiquities smuggling case, I seem to be.... Drawn to you much more than anyone else. I fully understand the concept of arousal, but over this last year, each time I see you, the feeling seems to get ever so slightly stronger, i seem to have develpped some kond of affection toward you. I would never usually act upon these desires but, seeing you dressed like this, its just... what some may call 'the icing on the cake' and then again, I've never had these desires for anyone else and I was wondering if you in anyway reciprocate this affection or could help me with it?"  
You stand there stunned, shocked heart pounding and all of your heat flares between your legs.  
You lift his head so he is directly facing you, ao you take advantage and plant a soft kisses to his lips, he goes slightly stiff at your touch but you put a hand to his cheek and use your thumb to stroke his cheekbones as reassurance, he soon relaxes and starts to deepen the kiss, the guttural moan he gives goes strait between your legs and you moan, soon using your tongue to try and deepen the kiss further, he allows you access to his mouth and soon your tongues are exploring each others mouths, him seeming to learn more and more about your mouth with each passing second, taking in each moan and each hitched breath and in minuets knows more about what you like better than you do. First starting with an almost brutal assult on your mouth, then changing every so often to satisfy you more.

You brake the kiss, both of you panting for breath and plead  
"Sherlock PLEASE take me now"  
He groans in approval.  
"Here or the bedroom?" He asks, his voice husky.  
You reply instantly with  
"Bedroom"  
Grabbing his wrist, firmly, you lead him into his own bedroom.

Once you get there you notice something, Sherlock looks puzzled as to what to do next. You suddenly realise, he's a virgin.  
You walk closer to him and he realises that you know, you put your forehead onto his and run your fingers into his hair whispering  
"Are you sure about this? If you are we will go at whatever speed you like and we wont do anything your not comfortable with, if you say stop, we stop. Ok?"  
He gives you no reply but the glare he gives you says it all.  
You start again placing soft kisses on his collarbone while undoing the buttons on his shirt and slide both his shirt and suite jacket off at the same time, he's not what you were expecting, his chest is like porcelain and has a slightly athletic look to it, he sees the look you give his chest and he chuckles  
"Admiring the view are we?"  
"Yes i am, and what a view it is but i would would much more like to admire the view a little further south" you glance down at his straining erection through his pants and firmly grasp it, he groans causing him to involuntarily to buck in your hand. You look back to his face and the look he gives you is nothing short of PURE lust, he pins you to the nearest wall and he starts to practically rip your clothes off of you until your standing in just your bra, he stands and admires you kissing every inch of you, observing each moan, whimper and hitched breath to get the desired effect, he soon has you pleading for him  
"Sherlock PLEASE, i NEED you"  
He just smirks.  
You rip of his trousers and underwear releasing his erection and he's long and THICK, larger than you imagined, you grasp it and start to stroke a few times, watching as his eyes roll to the back of his head, biting his lip, watching his reactions to your touch gets you so keyed up you use your other hand to massage your clit and start moan his name, he seems confused at first to what your doing but he soon catches on, probably recalling something he learned about female anatomy a few years back. He moves your hand letting you give out a groan of frustration before quickly replacing the friction with his fingers, he's fantastic at this  
"Ahh Sherlock!"  
He applies slightly more pressure, tweaking your clit until you feel yourself start to spasm, whimpering his name and chest heaving, he starts to apply more pressure and your moans of pleasure get louder until you come with hos name on your lips. No one has done that to you before. A few seconds later once you regain some composure, you remember Sherlock.  
"Now- its my turn" you say breathless.  
He gives a short groan of approval which you smirk at.

You lead him to the bed, and slowly lower him down so he's on his back and start to kiss down his neck and collarbone. You mount him, lowering your self onto him, slowly so he can get used to it, he feels BLOODY FANTASTIC in you, you've never had anyone this big in you before and it feels AMAZING! He lets out another moan and you start a slow rhythm, picking up the pace when he starts to moan your name, he realises that he can thrust to you and you whimper when he does, matching your rhythm perfectly, he places his hands on your hips to gain more control and begins to thrust faster at an almost rough pace but your loving it, your moans get louder  
"Sherlock!... Oh god yes!"  
As soon as he hears those words he flips you onto your back so he's fully in control and he starts to thrust harder and faster, whimpers of your name escaping his lips as he pounds you into the bed, it isn't long before your cresting on the edge of a climax,  
"Ahh yes, YES YES!! SHERLOCK!"  
He pulls you over, screaming his name and when he feels you clench around him he climaxes as well moaning your name.

He pulls out and lays next to you, both of you lay breathless, trading light afterglow kisses on each others skin before whispering  
"What took you so long?"  
"I believe the question is what took YOU so long? you don't think i haven't noticed the way you look at me"  
You look at him shocked but not in the slightest angry  
"So you know how i feel and you for the past year have feeling the same way haven't made a move until now?"  
"I wanted to see how long it would take you but seeing you today.... I just couldn't restrain myself"  
You passionately kiss him and he pulls you closer, you break the kiss and rest your head at the crook of his neck and you both fall asleep in each others embrace.


End file.
